Isn't someone missing me?
by LovexIsxNotxEnough
Summary: Allison Cameron cant take her job no,not her job but seeing him EVERYDAY and she decides to do something about it.CameronChase and CameronO.C Chapter 3 out tonight!
1. I'm about to break

She debated in her head whether or not to look up from her coffee and meet the eyes of the one person who had plagued her thoughts all morning Dr. Allison Cameron sat there, she just couldn't bear the pain that would come with looking into those eyes and falling deeper into what had become the most tormenting game of her life, she couldn't have him he didn't feel the same and she just couldn't date anyone at work not the way she wanted. She wanted them to be a couple ,the kind that makes the single people sick with envy ,or the perfect relationship poster duo but that couldn't happen she knew it and decided to not look up one of the most pristine jobs in medicine but the daily torture of seeing him and knowing that there was no way in the world she could be with him outweighed the perks of the job. She couldn't from the brown caffeinated liquid in the yellow and white mug. God if she could only take back signing the stupid contract , yeas its true she had take it anymore she got up and walked to Dr. Cuddys office and knocked on the door. "Cameron sweetie whets wrong?" she asked sensing the distress. "I quit" she said "I can't take it I can't take seeing him everyday and it's just too much." Whoa wait you're quitting because of Chase?" Dr. Lisa Cuddy asked in astonishment All Alison could do is nod and let the tears fall "I know its the cowards way out but I cant bear the pain that comes with the job its torment Lisa and i'm _powerless_" she said looking down ashamed.


	2. I need a little room to breathe

Lisa cuddy and Allison Cameron had reached a compromise, Allison wouldn't quit and Lisa would give her a week off starting that day.

Allison walked to her car feeling defeated because she knew the pain wouldn't go away and that he would be there when she returned, but she decided to wait until tomorrow to worry about that.

She unlocked the door and sat down in the driver's seat she rested her head on the steering wheel she didn't feel like driving but she would have too. She started the ignition and drove to her apartment unlocked, opened, shut, and locked the door. She didn't even change she was too tired and depressed. She refused to let him steal her sleep again.

She lay down in the middle of the bed but something wasn't right. So after a couple minutes of fidgeting she decided on the place where the two walls that her bed was on met. Then she fell into a deep sleep, hoping it would be dreamless but life couldn't be that simple and she knew it. He yet again plagued her thoughts.

This was going to be a long week.

Three days and he has called twice to check on her. Everytime when she was starting to enjoy herself.

She decided it was pointless and to sleep the remaining four off but then she would dream of him and it that was even worse.

On the fifth day she went on a date. His name was Mike he was a friend she had been involved with before. It was fun until the next morning when he asked who "Robbie" was. She had another dream about him and Mike heard a name other than his own.

She explained he listened he was fine with the current situation and decided he didn't care he wanted to start seeing her regularly Allison being sweet as she is said it wouldn't be fair to him and that she would call him if things changed.


	3. Boys like you are dime a dozen

Her first day back things DID change he was there in the Diagnostics room kissing some Red Head in a tube top and mini-skirt Allison didn't like this very much and decided that about this time Mike looked like a pretty good proxy so she called him and they made a lunch date for that day.

Chase's Mouth dropped. Standing there in the doorway was Allison's lunch date…Mick? No that wisent it ….Mark? Tom? Travis? Chester? Emo? Yes but that wasn't his name.

He smirked that was funny, back to the names.

"Mike!" an overenthusiastic Dr.Cameron said as she flung her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

That was it Mike my next guess he thought to himself. Whatever, the name didn't mean anything it was the fact that he was taking Cameron out that pissed him off.

He had that "Emo" look; you know hair in the face, lips pierced on each side of the bottom lip, eyeliner, and even eyeshaddow.

He didn't like it at all. And mike could tell he smirked in Robert's direction when Allison was explaining their history and how they went out all through high school.

"So the other night I called her and got back the most important thing in my life" Mike said looking down at Allison with the "I can't help it I love you so much" look in his bright blue eyes. Allison melted and fell in love again.

Chase was going to be sick he wouldn't let him get in the way of him and Allison he couldn't.


End file.
